camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Neat Reflex and Idea Reflex
}} The Neat Reflex are Japanese SLR cameras made from 1926 by Rokuoh-sha, the manufacturing branch of Konishiroku. , p.537, classifies the Neat Reflex under "R. Konishi & Co." (certainly after ), implying that this is not the same company as the later Konica, but this is a mistake. The Idea Reflex is an evolution of the Neat Reflex released in 1932. (Another Idea Reflex was made in 1910. See the Sakura Reflex Prano and Idea Reflex.) The Neat Reflex Description The Neat Reflex (ニートレフレックス) has a boxy shape, inspired by English models such as the Thornton-Pickard Ruby Reflex, the Marion Soho Reflex or the Houghton Ensign Reflex. The front standard is mounted on a rack-and-pinion device, driven by a knob on the photographer's left; it allows vertical movements controlled by a lever actuated by the photographer's right hand. The lens is recessed inside the front standard and is protected by a flap hinged at the top. The main body has a large viewing hood hinged at the front. There is a focal plane shutter on the rear, wound by a key and controlled by a concentric disc; it reportedly gives T, B, 15–1000 speeds. Shutter speeds: Tanaka, p.34 of no.10, , item 2017, Kamera no ayumi, p.104. The manufacturer's name ROKUOH-SHA is inscribed below this winding key. The mirror is raised and the shutter is tripped by a lever on the right. There are strap lugs on both sides of the body. The back is revolving, allowing to take horizontal and vertical pictures. Versions The Neat Reflex was first released in 1926 in size (8×10.5cm). Date: Tanaka, p.34 of no.10, camera list of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website. An early advertisement or catalogue entry lists the following Voigtländer lenses: Dynar 150/5.5 (¥195), Heliar 150/4.5 (¥210), Heliar 180/4.5 (¥210) and Heliar 150/3.5 (¥265), and says that the camera could be supplied with Carl Zeiss lenses as well. Advertisement or catalogue entry reproduced in this page of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website. The camera was released in 1928 or 1929 in size (6.5×9cm); 1928: Tanaka, p.34 of no.10. — 1929: , item 2017, and Kamera no ayumi, p.104. except for the size, it shows little difference from the model. The lens range was unified around the Tessar and Heliar, in f/4.5 and f/3.5 aperture. Tanaka, p.34 of no.10. The model was advertised in the December 1926 issue of . The camera is presented as the "latest model" (最新型), and the following lens options are listed: * Dynar 15cm f/5.5, ; * Heliar 18cm f/4.5, ; * Heliar 15cm f/4.5, ; * Heliar 15cm f/3.5, . The same camera was advertised again in the September 1929 issue of , Advertisement in September 1929, p.A1. where it is again presented as a "new model" (新型); however the picture shows no difference. The advertisement boasts four main features: the camera's light weight, the self-capping shutter, the long bellows allowing to attach long focal lenses, and the revolving back. It mentions Heliar f/4.5 and Tessar f/4.5 lenses, and says that any other lens can be mounted on the camera. No price is given. The February 1930 advertisement in is very similar to the December 1926 advertisement shown above. It again says that the camera is the "latest model" (最新型), but the picture is exactly the same; the same is said of the Idea Spring, for equally unfounded reasons. The text boasts approximately the same features, and mentions Tessar f/4.5, Heliar f/4.5 and Heliar f/3.5 lenses. No price is indicated. The Idea Reflex The Idea Reflex (アイデアレフレックス) was a continuation of the Neat Reflex, released in 1932. It has a new shutter control panel, with a knob at the top replacing both the winding key and the speed setting disc, and a lever underneath, perhaps switching from Bulb to Instant settings. See the picture reproduced in this page of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website, and Tanaka, p.35 of no.10. It is also said that the range of speeds was extended by the addition of 1/8. Tanaka, p.35 of no.10. The camera was reportedly offered with a Tessar 135/4.5, Heliar 135/4.5 or Heliar 135/3.5 lens in size, and with a Tessar 105/4.5, Heliar 105/4.5 or Heliar 105/3.8 in size. See this page of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website. Tanaka, p.35 of no.10, does not mention the f/3.5 and f/3.8 lenses. Notes Bibliography * . Advertisement by Konishiroku Honten in December 1926. No page number. * . Advertisements by Konishiroku Honten in September 1929 (p.A1) and February 1930 (p.A1). * P.104. * Pp.35–6 and 47. * P.537. * Shinohara. (篠原慈昆). "'Nīto' de 'ni-to' ... monogatari" (「ニート」で'に〜と'・・・物語り, Account of the 'Neat'). In no.255 (September 1998). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.19–25. * Item 2017. * Tanaka Masao (田中政雄). "Konica history 4. Taishō 12-nen – Shōwa 8-nen." (Konica history 4. 大正12年–昭和8年. From Taishō year 12 (1923) to Shōwa year 8 (1933).) Pp.33–8. (See also the cover page of the magazine.) Links In Japanese: * [http://aizucam.hp.infoseek.co.jp/hgaicam/hgaislr.htm Neat Reflex (tefuda)] in the Akahiro Camera Museum * [http://sts.kahaku.go.jp/sts/detail.php?id=1033&key=103310371027&APage=3 Neat Reflex (tefuda)] in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology * Neat Reflex and Idea Reflex (1932) in the camera list of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website Category: Japanese 6.5x9 SLR Category: Japanese 8x10.5 SLR Category: Konica Category: N Idea Reflex Category: 1926